Visored! The Power of the Awakened
Visored! The Power of the Awakened is the one hundred twenty second episode of the Bleach anime. Ichigo Kurosaki goes to where the Visored are in hopes of learning how to control his Hollowfication. Summary Sōsuke Aizen says that he is not angry over Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez’s actions, which show loyalty. However, Kaname Tōsen still wants to punish Grimmjow because Grimmjow upset the order. He feels that killing without moral law is just slaughter, but slaughter in the name of moral law is justice. As he says this, Tōsen cuts off Grimmjow's left arm and burns it with Kidō. Grimmjow gets ready to fight, but Aizen stops him, saying that if he attacks Tōsen, Aizen will not forgive him. Afterwards, he leaves the throne room and runs into Gin Ichimaru, who comments that Aizen is playing with his subordinates again. Ichimaru also points out that they lost 5 Arrancar, but Aizen says that he is not concerned because they were only Gillians. With his Vasto Lorde-based Espada, Aizen feels that there will be no enemies in their path. Back in the Human World, Uryū Ishida is training with his father, but has doubts about being able to regain his powers. Ryūken, however, believes that Uryū will, as long as this training does not kill him. The next morning, Yuzu Kurosaki goes to wake her brother, but finds that he is not in his room. Rukia Kuchiki also does not know where Ichigo is, though she does remember the conversation with him after she was healed by Orihime Inoue last night. At the time, she had taken responsibility for getting hurt and did not want him burdening himself. Rukia also suggested that he go talk with Kisuke Urahara about his inner Hollow, but Ichigo decides not to. He instead revisits the crater that Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer left from their attack. At school, Orihime notices that Ichigo is absent, as are Sado Yasutora, Rukia, and Ishida. Atop the school’s roof, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya is sending a report to Soul Society about what happened when Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto approaches him from behind. She is quite happy with their victory, but Hitsugaya is disturbed about how much trouble they had, fighting just Gillian-based Arrancar, with him resorting to Bankai. Over at the Urahara Shop, Jinta Hanakari is excited that Ururu Tsumugiya is better. Urahara is surprised when Sado shows up and begs to be trained. Ichigo meanwhile, heads off to a warehouse where he finds Shinji Hirako and the Visored. Shinji thinks that Ichigo is ready to join them, but Ichigo says that he is just here to use them - he wants them to teach him how to control his inner Hollow. Since Shinji is not going to teach him that easily, Ichigo brings out his Shinigami form and attacks. The two seem to engage in an intense fight, but the other Visored notice that neither is trying very hard. They realize that Ichigo is afraid of his inner Hollow, so he is holding back in order not to awaken it. Tired of watching the fight, Hiyori Sarugaki takes over by knocking Shinji out. She explains to Ichigo that they wanted him in their group, but it is not actually his decision. They are the ones who get to decide, and so they have to see his strength first. When Ichigo refuses to show his Hollow side, Hiyori reiterates that it is not his choice. With that, she puts on her Hollow mask and promises to drag out his inner Hollow. She then appears in front of him with her hand on his chest, threatening to kill him. Kon-sama's Ultimate Shinigami Illustrated Guide Kon, after going into 7th Seat Hanatarō Yamada's body and realizing his Zanpakutō can shoot out bursts of energy, attacks the Shinigami who were fighting with him. However, his attack doesn't hurt them at all and Hanatarō explains that after the burst of energy comes out, his Zanpakutō becomes incredibly weak and unable to hurt anyone. All of a sudden, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki grabs Kon by the head and tells him he saw his technique. He then states that he's pretty good and that he now wants to fight him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Hadō #54 * Techniques used: * * Other powers: *Spirit Weapon * Navigation Category:Episodes